


A Life Like This

by billet_doux



Series: Clexa Week 2018 - Billet_Doux [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa Week 2018, Constantly Mistaken For A Couple, Day 2, F/F, Fluff, a couple of NERDS that is, and a baby, featuring lots of pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 11:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13810341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billet_doux/pseuds/billet_doux
Summary: "As the hours passed, an air of awkwardness encased the two, something that Lexa wasn’t used to.  She worried, wondering if Clarke knew that Lexa was going to ask her out, instantly regretting even thinking about shifting the good dynamic between the two--“I’m pregnant.”Lexa froze, unblinking.  "What?"OR; the one where Clarke and Lexa are always mistaken for a couple, and there's a baby.





	A Life Like This

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why a baby fic came to mind for today's prompt, but it did!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

“Hey! Do you need some help with that?”

 

Lexa turned, seeing a blonde with two handfuls of groceries.   “You look pretty preoccupied,” Lexa shook her head politely, gesturing towards the woman.

 

“Oh please, these are just a few bags.  I can take them inside in a second and be back to help,” the woman smiled, walking over towards Lexa, “and I can handle a few boxes.”  She set one handful of bags down on the sidewalk, extending her hand.  “My name’s Clarke.  I live next door,” she said, looking at the steps next to Lexa’s.  “You’re moving in with Anya, then?”

 

Lexa nodded, shaking the woman’s hand.  “Yes, I am,” she said. “I’m Lexa.”

 

“The cousin?” Clarke asked, smiling as she picked up the groceries once more.  “Anya’s told me a lot about you.  Well, welcome to the neighborhood,”

 

“Thank you,” Lexa nodded.  

 

“You sure you don’t want any help with all these boxes?  Like I said, I can be back in a minute to help,” she grinned.  

 

Lexa assessed Clarke for a moment, before offering a small smile of her own.  She supposed carrying in her boxes with a pretty girl wasn’t too bad of a way to spend her Saturday.

 

* * *

 

“So, you bone blondie yet?” Anya asked nonchalantly over breakfast.

 

Lexa glared at her older cousin.  “Do you have to be so crass?” She asked, rolling her eyes as she grabbed a box of cereal.

 

“What?” Anya shrugged.  “Clarke’s into girls.  I’m surprised you haven’t tapped that yet, I thought you were a player?”

 

Lexa finished pouring milk into her own bowl of cereal, moving to join Anya at the small kitchen table.  She sat, plopping the spoon into the middle of her Cheerios.  “Okay, I’m not a _player_ , Anya, I’m just not interested in long-term relationships.  Not anymore,” she sighed.

 

“You sleep with a girl once and then move on to the next piece of ass,” Anya snorted.  “That’s like, the definition of a player.”

 

“A player isn’t honest about her intentions,” Lexa argued.  “I always tell girls not to expect anything out of a night together.  Besides,” she shrugged, “I just...have no interest in being with anyone right now.  I’ve got this new job to focus on.”

 

“No, you’re obviously just over your whole pretending not to be attached phase,” Anya said, pointing at her little cousin.  “Listen, I know the whole deal with Costia made you cynical about love, but that was _one_ girl!  You let one bad break-up turn you into a playboy and now you’re tired of the bachelorette life, admit it,”

 

“You’re crazy,” Lexa scoffed, despite the truth behind her cousin’s words.  

 

“Lexie is ready for _looooove_ ,” Anya teased Lexa, making kissy faces at her cousin.

 

“I will shove this spoon up your ass,” Lexa laughed.

 

“Alright, alright,” Anya relented, holding her hands up.  She hummed, sticking her spoon into her empty bowl and crossing her arms.  “Seriously though, you should ask out Clarke.  She’s been single for a while.”

 

“Like I said, not interested,” Lexa said around mouthfuls of food.  She swallowed, meeting Anya’s doubtful glare with her own.  “Really!”

 

“You don’t think she’s hot?” Anya pushed.

 

“I mean, she’s pretty sure--”

 

“Have you _seen_ her rack?” Anya asked, holding her hands a good few inches from her chest, nodding seriously.  “Girl’s insane.”

 

“Anya, be respectful,” Lexa tutted, feeling her face heat up.

 

“Oh come on, Lexa,” Anya smirked.  “You totally checked out her ass when she helped you move in.  I saw you staring at those jean shorts like she was a juicy hamburger and you were a starving dinosaur.  Besides--she’s _so_ your type, it’s disgusting.”

 

“I admit, she’s...attractive,” Lexa rubbed at the back of her neck.  “But like I said, I just moved here, Anya.  I’m ready to focus on this job and take some time for myself.”

 

Anya grabbed her bowl and stood, making her way back to the kitchen. “Time isolated in your room editing manuscripts won’t be as fun as time with your head buried between Clarke’s thighs,” she sang.

 

“Anya!”

 

* * *

 

“Hey, mind if I join you?”

 

Lexa glanced up from her apartment steps, seeing Clarke standing before her.  Her mouth went dry at the sight of the blonde, blocking out the sunlight.  Clarke’s long, creamy legs were on display in sinfully small spandex shorts, hugging at her curves.  Lexa’s eyes trailed up further, over the soft expanse of Clarke’s tummy, spilling over the tight shorts slightly, to the tight sports bra straining against Clarke’s chest.   _Jesus fucking Christ._ Anya wasn’t kidding.

 

“Lexa?” Clarke asked, looking down at her, concerned.

 

Lexa looked back down, clearing her throat.  She hastily finished tying her shoes before standing to meet Clarke’s gaze.  Lexa’s mind begged her mouth to apologize for staring--or at the very least, give the girl a _compliment_ after ogling her chest like a horny teenage boy--but all that she managed to squeak out was, “You’ll chafe,”

 

Clarke furrowed her eyebrows, blinking in confusion.  “I’m sorry?”

 

_Smooth move, exlax_.

 

“I mean,” Lexa tried again, “it doesn’t look like you’ve got on the right running material.”

 

Clarke looked down at herself, cheeks dusting a pinkish red.  “Oh?”

 

“Yeah,” Lexa nodded, clearing her throat.  “It’s just--those shorts are pretty small, you’ll chafe easily.  Trust me, I know--my thighs chafe if I don’t wear leggings when I run,” Lexa said.  

 

Clarke laughed awkwardly, relenting. “Okay, I’m not really much of a runner.  I guess I wanted an excuse to hang out, and well--I always found exercising easier with a partner.  I’ve been looking to get back into it.”

 

“Do you have leggings?” Lexa asked, nodding towards Clarke’s apartment nextdoor.  “I’ll be more than happy to run with you--given you wear the proper attire,” Lexa laughed.

 

“Yeah, I’ll--go ahead and change, really quickly.” Clarke gave her a thumbs-up, turning back and running into her house.  

 

“Shit,” Lexa muttered to herself, running her hands through her long, tangled hair.  She shook her head, trying to get the image of Clarke in just those little shorts out of her mind. Tugging at the band around her wrist, Lexa pulled her hair up into a messy high ponytail, before stretching out her legs.  Okay--she had to admit, Clarke was attractive.  And, like Anya said, so her type it was kind of disgusting.  But, she reminded herself, she was not here to start anything--friends with benefits, relationships, nothing.  She was here to work on her career and rise to the top.  She had no time anymore for nightly distractions, and she certainly wasn’t looking for love.

 

The run with Clarke went alright--Clarke was slower than she was, so it was a little annoying to slow her usual pace to allow Clarke to keep up.  Clarke liked to talk while running, too; something Lexa was fine with, but also something she knew was making Clarke even more tired than she would be otherwise.  They had to stop a few times for Clarke to rest and catch her breath, but Lexa didn’t find herself minding that too much--the sight of Clarke, sweaty, chest heaving, plump lips open as she breathed in heavily--it wasn’t a bad view.

 

Lexa found herself staring once again as they stopped in the community park, Clarke leaning against the brick wall of the facilities room, one foot propped up on the wall behind her.  

 

_God, you’re such a pervert_ , Lexa chastised herself, swiping at the sweat on her forehead.

 

“You guys are so cute,” a passing mother said, halting to look at the girls.  She lifted her sunglasses from her eyes, placing them on her forehead with one hand as she balanced her toddler in her other arm.  “You’re all coordinated and everything!  I try to get my wife to run with me, but she won’t even consider it--let alone, matching me while we do it,” the woman laughed.

 

Lexa glanced down at herself, before looking over at Clarke--she realized then, she and Clarke _were_ pretty much coordinated.  While she wore a black sports bra and blue leggings, Clarke wore just the opposite; a blue bra and jet black leggings, making it seem like the girls had swapped pieces of an outfit.  Lexa felt her face heat up as she shook her head.  “We aren’t together,” she said, right as Clarke began to say something as well.

 

“Oh?” The mother said, looking between the two.  “Well, you’d make a cute couple, that’s for sure.”  She bid the girls a farewell, pulling her glasses back down and heading off.

 

“Well, that was weird,” Lexa said under her breath, looking over at Clarke again.  “You ready?” She asked.

 

Clarke nodded, and Lexa didn’t notice that the blonde was silent for the rest of the run home.

 

* * *

 

As the months went by, Clarke and Lexa settled into a comfortable routine.  They’d meet up in the mornings, before either girl had work, around seven, and would run a few miles together before parting ways for the day.  It took Clarke a few weeks to catch up with Lexa, but by the end of the second month, the two were running nearly three miles each morning together without Clarke needing to stop more than once or twice.

 

As the California summer drew to a close,  Lexa found herself snuggling in her bed and reading her manuscripts with an open window, letting the slightly cooler fall breeze float through the room.  The weather here was nothing compared to the east coast, where she came from, but Lexa found herself refreshed with the crisp fall air, a needed reprieve from the humid and muggy summer.

 

One Friday night, her phone buzzed, a text from Clarke popping up on the screen.

 

_Clarke: You busy?_

 

Lexa typed out a quick reply, saying no, not really, wondering why Clarke was texting her at nearly nine in the evening.

 

_Clarke: Me & the girls are going out tonight--wanna join? _

 

_Lexa: Where are you going?_

 

_Clarke: A little bar a few streets over.  You in or not?_

 

Lexa debated, fingers hovering over her keyboard.  When Clarke sent another text with a few pleading emojis, Lexa smiled, relenting.

 

Before she knew it, she was in downtown Los Angeles, being practically dragged by Clarke into a bar.  “You didn’t tell me it was a gay bar,” Lexa laughed, looking around the aesthetically decorated place.

 

“You have a problem with that?” Clarke teased, throwing curls over her shoulder as she turned to face Lexa.

 

“Of course not,” Lexa smiled.  “You know I’m gay, don’t you?”

 

“I figured,” Clarke shrugged, a wicked grin on her face.  “Let’s get laid!” She whooped, to which her friends, two brunettes named Raven and Octavia, mimicked.  

 

Lexa let Clarke lead her to the bar, not taking note right away that Clarke kept her fingers laced in Lexa’s.  It was only after the second drink, and Clarke’s failed attempts at flirting with the bartender, that either girl noticed.  “Really?” The bartender scoffed at Clarke, wiping a glass.  “You’re _actually_ flirting with me while holding hands with your girlfriend?” She glanced at the girls’ entwined hands, shaking her head.  “And you’re dumb enough to not notice when your girlfriend is trying to hit on some other girl?  Lesbians really _are_ useless,” she sighed, walking down the length of the bar to tend to other customers.

 

Clarke dropped Lexa’s hand as if it were on fire, face heating up. “Oh my god,” she laughed, burying her face in her hands.  

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t even notice we were--” Lexa nodded, looking down at where their hands were resting on the bar top.  “I didn’t mean to cramp your style,” she laughed a little, watching as Clarke peeked through her fingers in embarrassment.  

 

“She totally thinks I’m a jerk,” Clarke snorted, smiling despite herself.  “What a way to make an impression, huh?”

 

“Well, _I_ know you’re not a jerk,” Lexa offered, shrugging a little.  “You can go try your luck over at the pool tables?”

 

“I’ve had enough mortification for one night,” Clarke laughed, digging through her purse.  She pulled out enough to cover both her and Lexa’s drinks, shaking her head as she looked around the bar for Octavia and Raven--only to find them drunkenly taking on a couple at a game of darts.  

 

“We should stop them before they take an eye out, right?” Lexa asked, glancing at Clarke.

 

“Nah,” Clarke shrugged.  “It’ll be more fun to watch what havoc they wreak.”

 

After watching the girls for a few minutes, laughing as they failed to get the darts anywhere even near the board, Lexa cleared her throat.  “I really am sorry,” she said to Clarke.

 

Clarke tilted her head, confused.  “For what?”

 

“The bartender’s hot,” Lexa shrugged.  “I’m sorry you missed out.”

 

At that, Clarke grabbed Lexa’s hand once more, giving it a squeeze.  “Nah, it’s fine.  I’m having more fun watching these dumbasses with you than I would be with her, anyway.  She was kind of a bitch.”

 

This time, Clarke didn’t hold her hand for long, and Lexa couldn’t help but feel her heart drop a little when her hand was empty.

 

* * *

 

Around the four month mark of being Clarke’s neighbor and friend, the two started having girls’ nights together in Clarke’s apartment.  Every Tuesday, without fail, the girls shared a bottle of champagne and played old board games, gossipping about their days at work and exchanging pleasantries.

 

Lexa quickly found Tuesdays being the best days of her week.

 

Tonight, as Clarke painted her nails, Lexa felt her heart thumping against her chest. Clarke was effortlessly beautiful, Lexa found.  From her messy short bob, to her plump, pink lips, to the way she carried herself when she walked, to the songs she’d hum to herself, to the way she’d poke her tongue out while she was concentrating.  

 

She came to California to focus on her work. She didn’t come to bring girls into the equation, not at all.  No hookups, no friends with benefits, no relationships.  She wanted to take a few years to herself--to try to flourish in her career, and leave her past behind her.

 

But as Clarke took silly Snapchat selfies with Lexa, putting various childish filters on their faces, Lexa couldn’t help but wonder what a relationship with Clarke would be like.

 

Clarke took a cheeky picture while Lexa was distracted, kissing her cheek swiftly and catching Lexa’s surprised face on camera.  She laughed as she placed a heart sticker over the space between them, uploading it along with a few others, showing off how well she painted Lexa’s nails, and how disastrously Lexa had painted hers.

 

Only minutes after uploading a few snaps with Lexa at her side, Clarke’s phone exploded, a barrage of chats coming through.  Lexa couldn’t help but peek, curious.  They were essentially the same; Clarke’s friends sent message after message asking, _Have you done it? Is it official? Did she say yes?_

 

And before Lexa could find a way to bring up seeing those messages to ask what they meant--without sounding like a creep--midnight rolled around and Clarke was yawning, excusing herself to go to sleep.

 

As Lexa settled in to go to bed, she decided she’d have a bit more of an open mind towards dating Clarke.  Maybe, just maybe, it would work out.

  


* * *

 

It seemed the more time they spent together, the more people assumed they were a couple.

 

At the movies.  At restaurants.  At the hospital, where Clarke worked; at Lexa’s publishing firm.  Even their co-workers assumed the girls were a couple.

 

And, the more and more people assumed, the less and less Lexa cared about correcting them.  Spending time with Clarke was different--it was easy.  They got along just fine, whether they were out on the town or spending a cozy night in, playing board games and watching old movies.  The Tuesday nights they spent together always left Lexa in a much better mood.

 

Lexa decided that this Tuesday, she would take a risk and ask Clarke out on a date.  It had been almost nine months since she’d moved to California, after all, and it was a long nine months being single.  She came with the intention that being alone would help her focus on her career, but quickly found out how wrong she was; instead of spending her time alone to work, she found herself more often than not with Clarke, and when she wasn’t with Clarke, she was thinking about her.

 

Lexa poured a glass of champagne, handing it to Clarke.  Lexa noticed that Clarke hesitated, before grabbing the glass.

 

It stayed full the rest of the night.

 

As the hours passed, an air of awkwardness encased the two, something that Lexa wasn’t used to.  She worried, wondering if Clarke knew that Lexa was going to ask her out, instantly regretting even _thinking_ about shifting the good dynamic between the two--

 

“I’m pregnant.”

 

Lexa froze, unblinking.  “What?” She asked, feeling breathless.  Clarke.  Pregnant.  Was she seeing somebody?  Did Lexa know who the father was?  Had Clarke been in a relationship without Lexa knowing?

 

Clarke nodded.  “Yeah, I...got the results from the lab today,” she shrugged.  She pushed the full glass of champagne towards Lexa.  “That’s...why I’ve been off today.”

 

“Well...who’s the father?” Lexa asked, feeling her heart plummet into her stomach.

 

“I--I don’t know,” Clarke admitted.  “I got a little crazy about a month ago, with Raven and Octavia.  We went to some club, and I was drunk.  I thought it was a good idea to bring some random guy home.”  She laughed a little, eyes filling with tears.  “I guess it backfired, huh?”

 

Lexa rushed towards Clarke’s side on the couch, wrapping her arms around her.  “Hey, it’s okay,” she said, bringing a hand to Clarke’s face.  She swiped at the tears falling down Clarke’s cheeks, before pulling her into a hug.  “Hey, I’m here for you, okay?  So are the girls.”

 

“I’m scared,” Clarke admitted, burying her face into the crook of Lexa’s neck.  “I--I don’t know what to do,”

 

“Hey, that’s up to you,” Lexa said gently, rubbing a soothing hand on Clarke’s back.  “And I’ll support your decision no matter what, okay?  You have some time to decide.”

 

Clarke nodded, and Lexa could feel the hot tears spilling down onto her shoulder.

 

Lexa held her friend tight, letting her eyes fall shut.  Well, now didn’t seem like a good time to come clean about her feelings for Clarke.

 

Fate just loved fucking with Lexa, it seemed.

 

* * *

 

Clarke decided to keep the baby.

 

As the first trimester of her pregnancy came to a close, Lexa urged Clarke to move in with her and Anya.  “Anya will be fine with it,” she promised during one of their Tuesday night hangouts.  “And the baby is going to be expensive--you shouldn’t be paying all that rent by yourself.”

 

“There’s only two bedrooms, though,” Clarke sighed, holding her glass of apple juice.  “I’ll make something work, Lexa.  Don’t worry about me.”

 

“Um, I’m going to worry,” Lexa argued, crossing her arms.  “Look, Anya and I will bunk together.  Her girlfriend’s all the way in New York for a while anyway, so it won’t be like she’ll be boning anyone any time soon.”

 

Clarke chuckled at that, sipping her juice.  “What about you, though? What will you do if you wanna ‘bone’ someone?”

 

Lexa swallowed, feeling her mouth go dry.  “Well, that’s not an issue,” she shrugged.

 

“There’s no one?” Clarke asked, curious.

 

Part of Lexa wanted to tell the truth--to admit that she was falling for Clarke, and that she wanted to give a relationship a try.  The other part of Lexa knew it was a bad idea to tell Clarke her feelings right now, when Clarke had so much to worry about with the baby.

 

In the end, the latter won.

 

“No one,” Lexa hummed, sipping her own glass of juice.

 

She didn’t miss the way Clarke’s eyes fell, and Lexa wondered if maybe, Clarke felt the same, too.

 

* * *

 

In the next few weeks, Clarke finally moved in with Lexa and Anya. They gave Lexa’s old room to Clarke, setting it up, leaving just enough space for a crib to be brought into the cramped room later.  It was small, but it would do for a while after the baby was born.

 

Once the room was all set up, Clarke took Lexa out for ice cream as a thank-you for helping her move in, and for letting her take her old room.  

 

“It’s really not a problem,” Lexa promised.  

 

“I’m sure Anya isn’t thrilled about another person coming into the small apartment,” Clarke laughed over her mint-chocolate chip and cotton candy concoction.  Lexa wasn’t sure how Clarke could possibly enjoy that, but in the end, she blamed it on the pregnancy.

 

“It’s...alright.”

 

“I still feel bad that you ended up taking the couch,” Clarke winced.  “I mean, at least you could fit your dresser in Anya’s room, but I feel bad that you’re sleeping in the living room.”

 

“It’s a pull-out,” Lexa shrugged.  “It works pretty well.”  At Clarke’s guilt-stricken face, Lexa shushed her.  “Hey, I was the one who offered.  I wouldn’t have even suggested it if I wasn’t willing to keep my word.”

 

“Well, I appreciate it, a lot.” Clarke smiled at her, leaning over the table to press a kiss to Lexa’s cheek.  Her swelling belly bumped into the table as she leaned over, drawing laughs from both the girls.  “He’s starting to move around in there,” Clarke smiled as she sat back down.  

 

“Yeah?” Lexa asked, eyes wide.  “How far along are you, exactly?”

 

“About sixteen weeks,” Clarke smiled, rubbing a hand over her stomach.  

 

“What does it feel like?” Lexa asked, setting her cup of ice cream down.  

 

“Like...butterflies,” Clarke said, the smile on her lips growing.  “It tickles, sometimes.  Other times it just feels like gas,” she admitted, a little embarrassed.

 

Lexa laughed at that, scooting around the curved bench to sit beside Clarke.  “Can I?” She asked, looking down at Clarke’s stomach.

 

Clarke furrowed her eyebrows, confused for a moment, before realizing what Lexa was asking.  She nodded, picking up Lexa’s hand in her own and placing it above her uterus, off to the side a little, where she usually felt movement.  “You might not really feel anything yet,” Clarke whispered, as if talking would disturb the baby.  “It’s not really kicking so much as just...fluttering around,”

 

“Still,” Lexa said, rubbing Clarke’s small swell gently.  “It’s awesome to know that it’s happening,” she smiled, looking back up at Clarke.

 

“My next ultrasound is in two weeks,” Clarke said.  “I’m going to figure out whether it’s a boy or girl.”

 

“Oh, that’ll be great!” Lexa said, wrapping one arm around Clarke to hug her as she kept her other hand on Clarke’s belly.  “Have you started thinking of names?”

 

Clarke nodded.  “A little.  I was wondering...if maybe you’d come with me?” She asked, hesitantly.

 

“Really?” Lexa asked, stunned.

 

Clarke nodded again.  “I...want you there.  You’ve been really supportive through all of this, and I want you to be in my baby’s life.”

 

“Clarke, I would love to,” Lexa smiled.

 

“Congratulations,” a woman said, walking by their table.  She pointed at Clarke’s small belly, giving the girls a smile.  “You two will have a lovely family.”

 

This time, before Lexa could get a word in, Clarke nodded.  “Thank you,” she said, kissing Lexa’s cheek.  “We will.”

 

Lexa’s heart clenched, wondering just what Clarke meant by that.

 

* * *

 

Clarke gripped Lexa’s hand as she lay down, watching the screen before her with rapt attention.  “Are you ready?” The doctor asked, giving the girls a smile.

 

Clarke nodded.  “Yes,” she said, excited.

 

“You’re having a boy, Miss Griffin,” he smiled, pointing to the screen.  “Looks like he’s doing great, he’s got a strong heartbeat.  Do you want to hear it again?”

 

“Yes,” Clarke nodded, gripping Lexa’s hand tighter.  “You have to hear this, Lex.  It’s just the most amazing thing,”

 

As the echoey sound of the baby’s heartbeat flooded the room, Lexa felt her own heart skip a beat.

 

* * *

 

Clarke’s ultrasound pictures took up most of the space on Lexa and Anya’s fridge.  As the months passed, more and more of the white fridge door became covered in little pictures of the growing baby.  Lexa pointed out the pictures to their friends proudly when others would come over, gushing over how well the baby was doing and how Clarke was handling pregnancy like a dream.

 

“So where is the mommy-to-be tonight?”  Her friend, Lincoln, asked as they sat at the kitchen table, between rounds of Euchre.

 

“Home with her mom for the weekend,” Lexa hummed, shuffling the deck.

 

“Have you told her how you feel yet?” Octavia asked, sitting across from Lincoln.  It was a recent development, Lincoln and Octavia, but one that made sense--after a game night comprised of Clarke’s friends and Lexa’s, the two hit it off immediately.

 

Lexa sighed.  “I don’t need to add any pressure to her,” Lexa shrugged, dealing the cards.  “I mean, she’s going to be giving birth in two months, the last thing she needs to be worrying about is if she returns her roommate’s feelings or not.”  She flipped the last card over, showing a king of hearts.  Beside her, Lincoln knocked on the table, and Anya told her to pick it up.  Lexa threw away a nine of spades, grabbing the card and telling Anya to stay at home.  She made quick work of decimating Lincoln and Octavia, pulling two points for her and Anya.  “Well, that’s game,” she smiled.

 

“Shit, you’re good at this game,” Octavia muttered.  

 

“She sucks at poker, don’t worry,” Anya snorted, taking a sip of her beer.

 

“Can we save the poker for another night?” Lexa asked, rubbing at her eyes.  “I’m beat.  I’d rather just spend some time hanging out.  My mind can’t handle poker at this hour.”

 

“Next week,” Octavia said, pointing at Lexa.  “Then I’ll whoop _your_ ass.”

 

“Sounds like fun,” she laughed.

 

The four drank a few more beers, catching up with each other. They chatted about work--or school, in Octavia’s case, as she was finishing up her senior year--and eventually, the topic of Clarke came back.  “We should throw her a baby shower!” Octavia said, shaking Lincoln’s arm happily.  “Lexa, we’ll make it so cute!  And you can tell her how you feel!”

 

“I’ll help with the party,” Lexa said, finishing off her last beer of the night, “but I make no promises about the other part.”

 

“Pussy,” Octavia poked her tongue out at Lexa.

 

“You know what they say,” Anya laughed, “you are what you eat.”

 

“But she hasn’t eaten Clarke out yet, that’s the whole problem!”

 

“Hey!”

 

* * *

 

Clarke found a new hobby: balancing things on her belly.

 

At eight months pregnant, she was getting good at it.  She could balance everything from a bowl of popcorn to a glass of water to a bottle of nail polish on her bump as she went about watching TV or reading.  It was quite an endearing sight to see.

 

Lexa couldn’t help but notice how beautiful Clarke was, even with being pregnant.  Lexa finally understood what everyone meant when they said pregnant women glow--Clarke had this aura about her, seemingly glowing in nature, and she looked absolutely ethereal.

 

Clarke looked up from her book, seeing Lexa peeking at her from the kitchen.  Clarke smiled, setting her book down and moving the bowl of pretzels from her bump onto the coffee table.  “C’mere, Lex,” she smiled, waving the girl over.  “I know you want to feel him kicking,”

 

Lexa moved into the living room, sitting beside Clarke.  “Can I?” She asked, waiting for Clarke’s nod. Lexa lifted the thin shirt up gently,  placing her hands over the bare skin of Clarke’s stomach.  She _loved_ this.  It was always so amazing to feel the little baby kick.

 

“So, have you decided on a name yet?” Lexa asked, keeping her hands settled on Clarke’s stomach as they waited for the kicking to start up again.

 

“I think I have,” Clarke smiled.

 

“Can I know, or is it a secret?” Lexa asked.

 

“It’s not a secret,” Clarke said, placing her hands over Lexa’s.  “I think I’m going to name him Jacob, after my dad,” Clarke gave a watery smile.  “I wish could see his grandchild being born,” she sighed.

 

“He will, Clarke,” Lexa said, thumbs rubbing soothing circles onto Clarke’s skin. “Just in his own way.”

 

“I suppose so,” Clarke said, sniffling a little.

 

“And a middle name?”

 

“Alexander.”

 

Lexa looked up, shocked.  “Why that name?” She asked, feeling her cheeks heat up.

 

“You know why, silly,” Clarke rolled her watery eyes.  “It’s the least I can do to name this kid after you.  You’re practically his other mom,”

 

“Clarke…” Lexa began.  “I can’t.  No, if you’re going to name him after people, you should name him after people important to you, like your Dad, and--”

 

“ _You’re_ important to me, Lexa,” Clarke said, folding her hands around Lexa’s.  “You were the first person I told.  You’ve become my best friend faster than I ever could have imagined, and you’ve been nothing but supportive of me and Jake,” she squeezed Lexa’s hands, before letting them rest flat against her belly once more.  “Of course I’m going to honor you and make his middle name reflect yours.”

 

“Clarke, I--” Lexa began, before she felt the baby kick.  She gasped, looking down at Clarke’s stomach, seeing a foot begin to kick harshly.

 

“Oof,” Clarke grunted, before laughing a little.  “See? He’s excited to share a name with you.  Well, a similar name,” she smiled.  “You won’t argue with a baby, will you?”

 

“Well, if I did, I’d be a jerk, wouldn’t I?” Lexa laughed.

 

* * *

 

Clarke gasped, eyes flying open.  She felt a heavy pressure in her lower stomach, before a _pop!_ Made her eyes go wide.  She threw the covers off of herself, pushing herself out of bed and leaning on the vanity to help stabilize her.  “Shit, shit,” she muttered.  She wasn’t due for another month!  She took a deep breath, feeling water trickle down the side of her leg.  She wobbled into the bathroom across the hall, shutting the door and cleaning herself up.  She willed herself to calm down, taking deep breaths and gripping the sides of the sink until her knuckles went white.

 

Finally, composed enough so as to not scare Lexa, she moved into the living room, shaking the girl awake gently.  “Lexa,” she whispered, grabbing her shoulders.  “Lexa, I think my water broke.”

 

“What?” Lexa mumbled sleepily, turning over and rubbing her eyes.

 

“I think my water broke,” Clarke repeated, louder this time.

 

Lexa was upright in an instant, all but jumping out of the pull-out.  “Are you in pain?  Are the contractions coming?  Shit, your baby shower is in a few days, why does this have to be early?  You don’t have any of the things you need--do you have that bag packed the doctors told you to?”

 

Clarke laughed at Lexa’s franticness, grabbing both of her hands.  “Calm down, jeez.  You’d think you’re the one about to go into labor,” Clarke joked.  “I’m fine.  No contractions yet.  The bag is in the trunk of your car, ready to go.  I just need you to drive me to the hospital.”

 

“Right--okay,” Lexa took a deep breath. “Okay.  I can do that.  Are you ready?”

 

“I guess I have to be,” Clarke shrugged, pulling Lexa in for a hug.  “Are you ready?”

 

Lexa pressed a swift kiss to Clarke’s temple.  “I am,” she promised.  “Let’s get you to the hospital.”

 

* * *

 

Seventeen hours later, Jacob Alexander Griffin was born.

 

* * *

 

Lexa loved watching Clarke play with Jake.  He was the cutest little baby--chubby enough to have the cute baby charm, without being too big to cause concern.  At three months, he was doing great, gathering the strength to lift his head and smile when he saw Clarke and Lexa.

 

Everywhere they went, people assumed Clarke and Lexa were married, and that Jake was both of theirs.

 

Neither girl made it a point anymore to argue.

 

As Lexa watched Clarke rock baby Jake to sleep in his swing, she knew it was time to do it.

 

“Clarke?” Lexa asked, once Jake was finally asleep and Clarke made her way to the kitchen.

 

“What’s up?” Clarke asked, leaning against the countertop.  Lexa watched Jake over the countertop for a minute, a smile on her face at the cute baby yawns coming from the boy, before looking back at Clarke.

 

“You’re doing amazing at the whole mothering thing.”

 

“I’m exhausted,” Clarke laughed, running fingers through her greasy, tangled hair.

 

Lexa never thought she’d looked so beautiful.

 

“Clarke, I need to get something off my chest,” Lexa admitted, feeling her hands shaking.

 

“Lexa?” Clarke asked, perking up.  It was as if she went into mom mode, instantly wide awake and alert, examining Lexa with a concerned gaze.  

 

“Nothing’s wrong,” Lexa said, shaking her head.  She reached out for one of Clarke’s hands, threading Clarke’s fingers through her own.  “Everything’s great, actually.  I’m really happy you and Jake are here.”

 

Clarke smiled at that.  “We’re so happy to be here with you,” she grinned.

 

Lexa licked at her lips, before taking a deep breath.  “Clarke, I need to be honest with you…”

 

“Okay?” Clarke said, confused.

 

“You mentioned...months ago, that you looked at me like Jake's other mom,” Lexa said, feeling her whole body begin to shake.  “And I love spending time with you and Jake, and I’m so...honored that you would even let me be a part of his life.”  Clarke nodded, staying quiet to let Lexa continue.  “I’ve had feelings for you, since before you got pregnant,” she admitted.  Clarke’s face changed, from one of confusion to a look Lexa couldn’t decipher, but Lexa trudged on.  “And I didn’t want to say anything, because I didn’t want to cause you any more stress than you were already dealing with.  But, Clarke, you and Jake--you both mean so much to me, and I get it if you don’t feel the same, but I just _had_ to tell you the truth and--”

 

“I would so kiss you right now to shut you up if I didn’t smell like diapers and baby wipes,” Clarke laughed, pulling Lexa in for a hug.  “Lexa--of course I feel the same way, you big dummy.  I’ve just been waiting for you to come around,” she laughed, pulling back.  “I’ve had feelings for you too, for a long time--I mean, I started _running_ just to spend time with you, for God’s sake. I knew, that day in the ice cream shop, that I wanted to be with you. You mean the world to me, Lexa.”

 

“Really?” Lexa asked, feeling her eyes fill with tears.

 

This time, it was Clarke’s turn to swipe away at the tears that fell down Lexa’s cheeks.

 

“Really,” she nodded.

 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Lexa asked, feeling Clarke’s hands settle on her hips.

 

“I was scared,” Clarke shrugged.  “I was pregnant, and afraid that you wouldn’t be interested in a girl about to become a single mom…and you always corrected people, telling them we weren't together.  I just assumed you weren't interested in me,"

 

"How could I not be?" Lexa asked, shaking her head.  "I screwed up, not letting you know how I really felt.  But I mean, look at you," Lexa smiled.  "You're beautiful.  You're smart.  You're loyal, and loving, and kind.  You're a great mother, too.   You're the whole package."

 

"And you are apparently a shitty UPS driver who ignores the package," Clarke teased.

 

"Yeah," Lexa admitted, her wide smile matching Clarke's.  "I was pretty stupid to let all those months go by without saying anything."

 

"At least now you did," Clarke said.

 

"And Jake came out of my being a dumbass, so it's not all bad,"

 

"I'd say it's starting to look all _good_ ," Clarke smiled up at Lexa.

 

And then, Lexa pulled her closer, pressing a tender kiss against Clarke’s lips, hand settling on Clarke’s hip.  Clarke smiled against Lexa’s lips, pulling Lexa against her closer, before jumping back as if she got shocked.  Lexa stared at her, stunned, ready to apologize, when Clarke yelled, “No! I want to kiss you, but I smell like diapers, Lexa!--please let me shower and we can have a first kiss do-over?”

 

“I don’t want a do-over,” Lexa laughed, resting her forehead against Clarke’s.  “This whole apartment smells like diapers,” she wrapped her arms back around Clarke’s waist.  

 

“I know, we really need to open more windows,” Clarke chuckled.  She let Lexa pull her closer, almost flush against her, and her eyes fluttered shut as Lexa pressed a soft kiss on Clarke’s shoulder.  

 

“Can I take you on a date?  A proper one, without the poop monster to stink up the place?” Lexa asked, smiling against Clarke’s skin.

 

“Who would--”

 

“Anya owes me a _lot_ of favors from college.  I’ve been waiting to cash in on them,” Lexa smirked, looking back up at Clarke.  

 

“It would be nice to have a night off,” Clarke mused.  “A real night off, before going back to the hell that is nursing,”

 

“Is that a yes?” Lexa smiled, brushing a loose strand of Clarke’s hair behind her ear.

 

“It’s definitely a yes,” Clarke said, leaning forward to press her lips against Lexa’s once more.

 

“I can finally say I’m your girlfriend to strangers and mean it,” Lexa smiled cheekily between kisses.

 

“Shut up and kiss me, you dork,” Clarke grinned, throwing her arms around Lexa’s neck.

 

And then, a loud cry interrupted the two, pulling them back to reality.

 

Clarke took a step back, her arms still looped around Lexa’s neck.  “You sure you want to date me, baby and all?”

 

“Baby and all, Clarke,” Lexa smiled, pressing one more kiss to her lips.  “I like _you_ for you, Clarke.  Sharing this experience of raising Jake with you--it’s a bonus.  It’s incredible.”

 

“Good,” Clarke said.  “‘Cause you’re on diaper duty today, and that is definitely a full one.  That’s the post-breakfast stinker.”  She pulled out of Lexa’s arms, skipping down the hallway.  “Have fun!  I’m gonna take my first shower in two days!” She gasped, turning to face Lexa. “No, a bath!” She cheered herself on happily, bouncing towards the bathroom.

 

Lexa grinned as Clarke bounded down the hall, shaking her head in amusement.

 

She could get used to a life like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Come over to @gothamsgirlgang on tumblr if you have any suggestions for future fics :)
> 
> While you're here, go check out the long fic I'm working on, called "You, the Ocean, and Me" :)


End file.
